La memoria perdida
by Honeynesa
Summary: Las guerras destruyen lo mejor del ser humano. Solo el paso del tiempo y el toque especial de algunas personas puede hacer que el corazón del combatiente se reconstruya y su alma vuelva a ser lo que fue.


_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**La memoria perdida**_

Las condecoraciones no son suficientes para compensar la muerte de la gente que amas, eso lo saben muy bien los tres héroes de guerra que esperan con cara de circunstancias a que el Primer ministro les ponga sus medallas. Ron siempre se había quejado de no ser el centro de atención de sus seres queridos, ahora centro de los flashes desearía estar tan muerto como su hermano. Harry, con la conciencia gritándole en el oído, sonríe falsamente, cualquier victoria por grande que sea, no es autentica si se ha cobrado la vida de otra persona, aunque mereciese estar muerto. Hermione aguanta las lagrimas de preocupación, cuando volvió a Australia con su translasor descubrió que sus padres no vivían en la casa que les había preparado desde hacia un par de meses, les ha perdido la pista.

Los aplausos les despiertan de sus trances pero no les hace sentir mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Seis semanas después<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron se siente como un adulto al que le han hecho crecer a golpes. No duerme bien y sabe que lo único que le haría recuperar el sueño seria ese cuerpo cálido que busca hasta debajo de las piedras en ese continente lejano a su familia. No deja de escuchar a su madre murmurar que se ha quedado huérfana de hijos. No envidia a Harry como lo hacia en Hogtwarts, ha descubierto que el peso que soporta sobre sus hombros aún después de la guerra es insoportable, por eso se apoyan mutuamente. Todas las mañanas lleva flores a la tumba de su hermano y aguanta las lagrimas mientras echa de menos que alguien se meta con él.<p>

Su vida a cambiado desde las guerra y trata de encauzarla a base de partidos de Quidditch pero no lo consigue. No solo su hogar ha cambiado, también lo ha hecho el concepto que tiene la gente de él. Le han cogido en los Chudley Cannon como guardián y a pesar de que Harry le da palmaditas en la espalda y le dice que es porque es muy bueno, él sabe que solo le han dado el puesto por ser héroe de guerra. Las chicas le miran con deseo por cualquier sitio que vaya, él está seguro de que no es por su sexappeal sino por ser una parte del trió dorado... Así que a pesar de tener muchas oportunidades (muchísimas) no se ha permitido el lujo de caer en cama de otra porque con la única que quiere pasar las horas es con Hermione. La sonrisa se le tatua en el rostro con solo recordarla y siente la culpabilidad pesar sobre sus hombros, la tenía que haber acompañado y no dejarla marchar sola.

* * *

><p><strong>Nueve semana después<strong>

* * *

><p>Hoy ha pillado a Harry y a su hermana metiéndose mano en el jardín y eso solo puede significar que su colega ya no piensa que es un asesino en serie, o al menos no se le pasa por la cabeza todo el tiempo, y aunque en el pasado hubiese armado un escándalo y le hubiese dicho que sacase sus sucias manos de su hermana, esta vez no lo hace porque se alegra por ellos.<p>

En esas semanas ha experimentado lo duro que es ser jugador de Quidditch profesional y ha saboreado la maravillosa victoria7, a pesar de no poder celebrarla como el querría.

A unos metros antes de llegar a casa después del ultimo entrenamiento descubre que la chimenea que lleva desde la guerra apagada y la cocina que tampoco ha sido muy usada en los últimos meses, su madre no sale nada o casi nada de su habitación, está funcionando. Las luces de todo el piso de abajo están dadas. Acelera sus pasos para descubrir que es lo que ocurre, mete las llaves en la puerta y entra con la respiración agitada. Recorre el salón con la mirada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ve una reunión familiar de las de antes.

En sus labios la sonrisa se ensancha cuando la ve junto a Harry, pegada a él. Ojos rojos, lagrimas por las mejillas y ni rastro de los Granger, la confirmación de que no los ha encontrado le golpea como un mazazo borrándole la sonrisa de la cara.

No se lo espera, pero Hermione corre hacia él y se refugia en sus brazos con un sollozo muriéndole en los labios. Extiende sus brazos y la estrecha contra sí mismo. Siente como las lagrimas le mojan la camiseta de entrenamiento. La siente pegada contra su cuerpo notablemente mas delgada y desmejorada. Mira a Harry a los ojos y algo en esa mirada verde le dice que se la lleva a descansar.

-¿Os importa que me la lleve a descansar?

La señora Weasley sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Mientras sube las escaleras lo piensa bien, podría llevarla a la habitación que la chica siempre ha compartido con Ginny pero no lo hace, prefiere dirigirla a su cuarto, Harry lo entenderá perfectamente.

No se hablan cuando entran al cuarto ni cuando ella se dirige al baño para darse un baño. Ron, en esos momentos en los que espera que vuelva a entrar, junta las camas y conjura una unión para que se haga una sola. Se quita las zapatillas de deporte y se sienta a la espera.

Regresa de la ducha con una camiseta de los Chudley Cannons que él trajo a Bill el primer día de entrenamiento y una coleta alta. Pasa junto a él y se tumba en la cama. Ron hace lo propio y la abraza con intensidad mientras escucha su lloro profundo...

-Cuéntame que ha pasado. Dime que ha ocurrido.- Le susurra al oído con suavidad.

Ella se gira quedando boca contra boca, aspirando el aliento contrario.

-No están. No los encuentro...se han volatilizado.-deja caer una lagrima que va seguida por otra.-Ya no tengo esperanza.

La observa en silencio, viendo como llora. La tristeza le inunda. Besa esos ríos de agua salada y los borra de su cara. Baja a sus labios y le arrebata un beso que llena de calor la habitación. Frente contra frente se miran a los ojos con fuego.

-No puedes perder las esperanzas... No están muertos ... Les vamos a buscar hasta el final pero esta vez lo haremos juntos. Harry nos ayudara.

-No, es absurdo intentarlo más no podemos recorrer medio mundo...

-No te equivoques... Tu no puedes recorrer medio mundo...pero juntos si que podemos hacerlo.

Pasa los dedos por el cabello de Hermione y no puede evitar en pensar en su primera vez juntos y en lo que le gustaría repetirla pero respira hondo y se contiene porque ella esta triste y desanimada y no quiere aprovecharse. Sin embargo es ella la que rompe la norma de la tristeza profunda y le besa con ansiedad de nuevo acercándole y acoplando todas las partes de su cuerpo. Mete las manos heladas por la camiseta de deporte y antes de que él quiera advertirla de la posibilidad de que la haga suya en ese mismo instante si no para, ella se cerca y le susurra:

-Hazme olvidar la guerra y todas sus consecuencias.-Le besa en el cuello, cerca del oído.- Obligame a dejar de pensar...-Le vuelve a besar, esta vez en los labios, mordiéndoselos.

Podría discutir con ella, decirle que no quiere hacer el amor con ella en ese estado, pero es que todo eso es mentira. Así que la devora con la boca y deja que le comience a quitar el cinturón mientras él adentra las manos por debajo de la ancha camiseta. Sus manos queman y avanzan haciéndose espacio entre la ropa interior y a Hermione le parece mejor de lo que lo recordaba...

No se percata de cuando le quita la camiseta y el sujetador hasta que no siente sus labios en torno a su pezón. Gime extasiada y se permite agarrarle del cabello para instarle a continuar. La ansiedad de quererle para ella en ese mismo instante la destroza y hace añicos su voluntad de mantener el control sobre las prendas que le arrebata. Le saca el cinturón, baja sus pantalones y su manos ardientes se hacen dueñas de esa zona que sabe, o cree saber, que nadie más a tocado.

Cuando las manos de ella se hacen dueñas de su cuerpo, incinerando su piel, él se pierde y permite que ella se haga propietaria de la situación. Dominante como nunca antes la ha visto,deja que se siente a horcajadas sobre él y cuando ella le nota más adentro que nunca, tiene la certeza de que ha llegado a casa.

Enfebrecidos y locos de pasión sienten como el universo se contrae hasta que todo acaba y se quedan sin aliento... Hermione ha notado cambios en ron esa noche. Su pecho ahora es más fuerte y sus brazos también, lo nota cuando la estrecha contra su cuerpo. También adivina por la madurez que ha mostrado desde que se han reencontrado que el final de la guerra le ha hecho crecer excesivamente rápido. Esta sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando le escucha susurrar en su oído con la voz ronca de excitación una orden muy clara:

-Jamás te vuelvas a marchar.-La besa suavecito.-Si te vuelves a ir tu sola sin dar explicaciones a nadie te buscare y te atare a la cama para siempre.

Hermione gime muy suave cuando nota contra su cuerpo como Ron se vuelve a encender.

-Tenia que hacerlo.

-No, tenias que haber esperado a que Harry y yo fuésemos contigo... Este tiempo parecíamos leones enjaulados sin ti...-la aprieta contra él posesivo y la besa en la boca con descontrol.- Creí que me iba a volver loco...

La conversación acaba con esa afirmación porque ron la aprisiona contra la cama y vuelven a empezar de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Once semanas después<strong>

* * *

><p>Mejor alimentada que cuando llego pero igual de triste, sus ojos solo brillan cuando Ron la besa. Harry se ha hartado de esa situación, por eso ha convencido a su amigo para estafar vilmente a Hermione y llevarla su antigua casa en el norte de Londres. Temprano la ha comentado a su amiga que necesita unos vaqueros nuevos para comenzar la academia de aurores, que no quiere hacer el ridículo con su ropa vieja y ella ha accedido a montarse con Ron al volante en el coche nuevo de Bill. Desde que se ha dado cuenta de que ha entrado en su viejo barrio Hermione ha cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho y ha puesto cara de enfado profundo.<p>

-Nena, para empezar a buscar a tus padres tienes que comenzar por el punto de partida y esa es tu casa.-Comenta Ron con una paciencia inusitada en él.

-Mira comadreja como me vuelvas a llamar 'nena' te tiro fuera del coche con él en marcha ... Imbécil.

Escucha las risas de Harry que se sienta en el asiento del copiloto y por un momento tiene la impresión de que ellos están superando la guerra a base de chistes y bromas.

El coche para justo frente al que fue su hogar. Se sorprende al descubrir que la chimenea esta encendida y humeante y las cortinas cuidadas y para nada raídas. Toma aire y susurra en una voz que se asemeja más a un lamento que a otra cosa:

-Parece que mi familia ha decidido vender la casa... Sera mejor que no nos acerquemos.

No lo ve pero Harry esboza una sonrisa que se aproxima mucho a la que tiene cuando es feliz.

-No he conducido hasta aquí para nada. Vamos a entrar a ver que vemos-Dice Ron- espero que tengas tu varita.

Salen del coche con una Hermione que avanza a pasos muy muy cortos. Es Harry quien llama a la puerta con aplomo y seguridad. Cuando la entrada se abre contiene el aliento, no se lo espera, pero hay está su madre con esa melena castaña como la suya.

-Harry ¿Qué tal estas? Pasa, pasa ...

-Claro señora Blooster ¿Le importa que pasen también mis amigos?

-No querido...

-Los presentare Ron, Hermione esta es la señora Blooster.

Ron le mira con una expresión perdida y Hermione esta bocabierta mientras ve como ve como Harry les sonríe.

-Sentaros, ahora bajara Alan. Os voy a servir algo.

Ve como su madre desaparece por la puerta de la cocina. Observa atentamente la decoración de la casa, esta totalmente cambiada. Mira a su amigo y aprieta su mandíbula.

-Harry ¿Tienes algo que contarme ?

El sonríe y comienza en voz baja.

-Una semana después de que llegases vine aquí para ver si podía averiguar algo... Me entere de que tu familia había vendido la casa mediante una agencia a una nueva pareja ... Un matrimonio de encantadores australianos... Cuando los vecinos me lo comentaron me llamo la atención ¿que hacían aquí un par de australianos? Me pasee por el jardín de atrás y entonces vi a tu madre... No me lo podía creer. En cuanto me vio me dijo que le parecía familiar ... Que había tenido un accidente de trafico en Camberra con su marido y que desde entonces tenia problemas de memoria. Le dije que era antiguo amigo y comenzó a confiar en mi...

La frase quedo totalmente cortada por Alan, el padre de Hermione.

-¿Como va todo chaval?- Abraza a Harry y su mirada se dirige a Hermione y trata de adentrarse en sus ojos.- Ummm¿Tú también eres amiga nuestra antes del accidente?

A la chica se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas que le cuesta no derramar.

-Sí.- susurra con la voz temblorosa.-Yo...¿Por qué volvieron de Australia?

Jane Granger entro con una enorme sonrisa en lo labios con cinco tazas de café y decidida a contestar a su pregunta.

-Después del accidente de trafico sentimos que debíamos volver... No sabría explicarlo fue como si algo tirara de nosotros hasta aquí...

-¿Eso hace cuanto fue?

-Hará unos cinco meses.-Contesto la mujer sirviendo azúcar.- Estuvimos buscando casa como unos desquiciados, ninguna nos gustaba, y cuando vimos el anuncio en la agencia de esta y visitamos el barrio, nos enamoramos, literalmente. Fue como un dejavú, como si ya hubiésemos estado aquí antes. Es como cuando te veo a ti- comenta señalando a Hermione.- es como si ya te hubieses visto antes ¿no es raro?

Harry dirige una sonrisa a Hermione, de esas ladeadas que tanto le gusta dedicarle cuando ella se siente confundida.

-Herms, tu no tenías mucha sed.-pregunta guiñando un ojo.

-Ahhhh, sip.

-Querida.-La toma de la mano.- Ven te acompaño a la cocina.

Cuando ve como su amiga se introduce en la cocina y saca la varita de su bolsillo, Ron sabe perfectamente lo que hay que hacer. El pelirrojo saca también la suya del bolsillo trasero, Harry le sigue.

Ambos saben que el proceso de rememorización es muy complicado y en ocasiones imposible, por eso cuando un par de horas después consiguen acabar con el proceso, se sienten más que aliviados.

La despedida es dura. Si fuese por Hermione se quedaría allí a dormir pero sus padres necesitan espacio y lo sabe. Harry le pasa la mano por los hombros y le susurra muy suave al oído mientras llegan al coche.

-Solo necesitan establecerse, no te preocupes … ¿vale?

Ella no se traga las lagrimas, sabe que su amigo tiene razón pero, mientras que Ron conduce, Hermione no puede evitar rendirse sobre el hombro de Harry en los asiento traseros y romperse en sollozos.

Se duerme entre los brazos de su amigo, pero cuando se despierta es Ron quien la abraza.

-Duérmete.-Le susurra con el aliento chocando contra sus cuello.

-No puedo...

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿Por qué?- Se arrima más a ella y la acerca por la cintura.

-No quiero que me odien, lo hice por su bien. -Dice comenzando a llorar.

-No te odian nena...-comenta besándola en el cuello y dejándose llevar por sus hormonas.

-No me llames nena.- Gruñe ella.

-Pues entonces no digas chorradas.-Continua besándola por el hombro, bajándole el tirante del sujetador.-Elige o te duermes o te dejas encandilar por mis encantos.

La brillante sonrisa de Ron le dejan claro lo que el prefiere así que le besa a conciencia, encendiendole los ánimos.

-Joder, aún no tengo ni idea de como me haces hervir así... -gruñe contra sus labios sacándole la ropa a tirones.

* * *

><p><strong>Veinte semanas después<strong>

* * *

><p>Las preocupaciones de Hermione se han disipado. Una semana después de la visita a sus padres y de devolverles la memoria, la habían llamado. No se lo podría creer cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesilla de noche. La perdonaron, entendieron su punto de vista y le rogaron que nunca más volviera a aparterles de su lado.<p>

La niña de padres muggles que había entrado hacía unos años en Hogtwarts nunca se hubiera imaginado que sus padres, los Weasley, un Harry más que sonriente y sus amigos del colegio se reunirían una tarde. Molly trataba de explicarle el proceso por el cual se fregaban los platos automáticamente a Jane mientras ambas se sonreían, habían conectado nada más cruzar un par de frases. Alan cruza algunas palabras con Bill y con Harry, mientras miran un partido de Quidditch en el televisor.

Respira aliviada observando la cotidianidad de la imagen. No se fija en que Ron se sitúa tras de ella, hasta que no le susurra en el oído:

-¿Me cedes un segundo de tu tiempo como voyeaur?-Ella suelta una risita que solo él le provoca.- Necesito que hablemos a solas...-Aclara besándola en el cuello.

-¿Solo hablar?

-No me opondré si tratas de meterme mano créeme.- Contesta Ron socarrón.

La lleva arrastras hasta la despensa y la cierra bien cerrada.

-¿En serio no quieres que hagamos otra cosa que no sea hablar? Porque realmente lo parece...

-En principio quería hablar contigo... pero si después la cosa avanza, no me voy a oponer.-Sonríe y de pronto la inseguridad tiñe su cara.- En realidad … yo...-Se pasa la mano por el pelo y en ese instante tiene la certeza de que está nervioso.

-Ron, puedes decirme lo que quieras. Me parece que a estas alturas ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

El chico toma aire y la mira profundamente.

-La guerra lo ha cambiado todo... y aunque parezca imposible, me alegro de que lo haya hecho. Nunca te había sentido tan cerca, ni había estado tan unido a ti y se que esa es mi recompensa y la tuya por haber soportado el sufrimiento de haber perdido a seres queridos.-Se mete las manos en el bolsillo.-Nunca me imaginé que entraría en los Chudley ni que tu serías aurora...Jamás pensé en nuestras vidas como están ahora. Por eso he decidido cambiar las cosas y hacer lo que el antiguo Ron haría. Ya sabes que no soy muy romántico y probablemente esto debería haberlo hecho en un restaurante a la luz de las velas. Pero solo se me ha ocurrido este sitio...-Saca una cajita azul marino de terciopelo.- Si no lo tienes claro o estas enamorada de otro... no me conteste aún pero... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione le mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Le ve abrir la caja con esa alianza sin pedrusco, delicada y se queda sin respiración. Sabe que la ausencia de respuesta le está poniendo aún más nervioso pero es que no sabe que hacer.

-Vamos ha hacer una cosa...-Dice cerrando la caja.- Piensatelo yo... iré con Harry a ver el partido.

Ron se gira dispuesto a salir por la puerta, pero ella se lo impide, le abraza por la cintura y la nota aspirar su aroma.

-Somos muy jóvenes...

-No tienes porque decirme que sí.

-Mi padre te va a matar cuando se entere de lo que me acabas de pedir.-Se pone de puntillas y le besa en la nuca.

-No se tiene que enterar hasta que no decidas decirme que sí.

-Entonces quedan pocos minutos para que monte en cólera.-Ríe ella volviéndole a besar.

-¿Cómo..?

-Sí, quiero casarme contigo.

Él se gira y se pierde en esos ojos marrones. Vuelve a abrir la cajita y le coloca la alianza en su dedo … justo donde debió ir desde el principio. Hermione no lo puede evitar y lo besa con ganas, metiendo las manos debajo de la camiseta y admitiendo interiormente que desde que está con Ron las hormonas no dejan de jugarle malas pasadas... No tiene muy claro como su chaqueta y su camisa quedan abandonadas en el suelo, ni como ha acabado entre la pared y Ron pero lo cierto es que eso es lo que ha ocurrido. Cuando siente todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo de él, escucha como alguien llama a su puerta.

-Ron, tío,-es Harry- espero que no estés haciendo cosas indecorosas con Hermione porque su padre os está buscando... ummm... se me ha escapado lo del anillo de bodas... lo siento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No es mi pareja favorita, sinceramente creo que si J.K Rowling fuese honesta dejaría claro que cinco años después de la guerra la cosa no funcionó y se divorciaron, pero tengo que admitir que como pareja adolescente tienen una química impresionante que me atrae hasta a mi. Así que he decidido volver a escribir otro oneshot de este par, espero que os guste y recordad que nunca sabré que habéis opinado de ella si no me dejáis un review. <strong>_

_**Un beso**_


End file.
